


Living (And Spanking) Together

by Flamingoboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom Tyler Hoechlin, Guy-on-guy, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not gay! Guy-on-guy, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Dylan O'Brien, Sub Tyler Posey, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoboy/pseuds/Flamingoboy
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin, Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien live together while filming the first season of "Teen Wolf."  Hoechlin has to discipline Posey and O'Brien for failing to help keep their house clean. Spanking ensues. They explore their curiosities about each other.
Relationships: Dylan O'Brien/Tyler Posey, Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien/Tyler Posey, Tyler Hoechlin/Tyler Posey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Living (And Spanking) Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story is merely fan-fiction, and doesn’t imply anything real about the lives of the celebrities I’m writing about.  
> However, it does have a basis in reality.
> 
> Tyler Hoechlin, Tyler Posey and Dylan O’Brien did really live together in an apartment while filming season 1 of “Teen Wolf.” 
> 
> Tyler Hoechlin had his own area, and Dylan O’Brien shared an area with Tyler Posey.
> 
> For my story, I’ve changed the location to a house (which gives them a bit more privacy to make noise), and made it a two-bedroom house, with Tyler Hoechlin having his own room, and Tyler Posey sharing a room with Dylan O’Brien.
> 
> Since there are two Tyler’s in this story, I refer to them by their last names in order to avoid confusion.
> 
> My inspiration for this story is derived from the following pieces of ‘fact’…
> 
> \------
> 
> Exhibit A: This photo (which someone humorously added a porn studio logo to), I like to imagine is from the time they lived together. You can visualize them just hanging out, with casual nudity and uncleanliness not being an issue among young guys. 
> 
> Photo here: flamingoboy.tumblr.com/post/189985258647
> 
> \------
> 
> Exhibit B): An interview Tyler Posey gave at Comic Con 2014. He’s asked what his favorite memory was about living together and replies, “It was me, Dylan and Hoechlin. And Dylan and I lived in, like, this one section of the apartment, and then, Hoechlin lived in the other section. And he was such a Dad. Like, he was my age, now. Like, I’m 22, now. But, like, the way that he viewed us, he was like, ‘Oh, you stupid kids.’ And, like, he, like, spanked us, and stuff. Yeah, ‘cause we were bad.” Was he just joking? Probably. Maybe. Or did he think no one would believe it actually happened?
> 
> Clip here: flamingoboy.tumblr.com/post/190000730743/
> 
> \------
> 
> Exhibit C: Dylan O’Brien in a “Roommate Survival Tips” interview about their time living together. “With Hoechlin, just be on your best behavior. Because I respect Hoechlin and I always want him – I look at him as, like, a Dad, kind of. So, when he comes in, I like, you know, take my feet off the coffee table, and I just want him to think that I’m well-behaved.” The way he smirks and blushes the entire time, and the mention of Hoechlin being an authority figure to him, and specifically mentioning being concerned he was behaving, could imply he was under the threat of a spanking.
> 
> Clip here: flamingoboy.tumblr.com/post/190000864689/
> 
> \------
> 
> Exhibit D: “The Slap.” While playing a trivia game during an episode of “Wolf Watch” (which was an after-show aired on MTV following new episodes of “Teen Wolf”), Tyler Hoechlin playfully gives Dylan O’Brien a slap on the ass. Dylan’s smirk and reaction afterward look almost submissive. As if it’s something he’s experienced before. 
> 
> Gif here: flamingoboy.tumblr.com/post/190001352742/
> 
> \------
> 
> Am I letting my imagination run wild, based on some jokes they’ve made? Of course I am. Probably. Only the three of them know the truth. But maybe, just maybe, it actually happened. And if it actually happened, perhaps the way it played out went something like this…

It’s a Saturday morning in late 2010, and Tyler Hoechlin arrives back at the small house he’s sharing with Tyler Posey and Dylan O’Brien. It’s been a great arrangement over the past few months during filming. Since Posey and Dylan are still new to the responsibility of having leading roles in a TV project, Hoechlin has developed sort of a ‘dad’ dynamic with both of them. He’s started mentoring the two 19 year-old actors as they get adjusted to living on their own for first time.

Splitting the rent three ways has helped them afford to stay in a decent place, instead of some crummy studio apartment, and, as it turns out, there have been other ‘three ways’ Hoechlin hadn’t quite planned on when they first agreed to live together.

Hoechlin had been out for a run and is glad to get home and out of the heat. As he walks inside, he takes off his sweaty t-shirt, grabs a cold bottle of water from the fridge, and as he gulps it down, he glances around at the mess surrounding him. Before he went out earlier, Hoechlin had reminded Dylan that it was his turn to clean the place up. He’s disappointed to see nothing has been done. Dylan’s in for a rude awakening when he finds him. Hoechlin stops for a second and remembers how this situation began...

When they first moved in, Hoechlin had quickly discovered his two younger roommates were incredibly lazy when it came to chores and keeping the house (and themselves) clean. He didn’t blame them, at first, considering they were two young guys enjoying the freedom of adulthood. However, after a few weeks, Hoechlin finally had enough, and he lost his temper for the first time.

“I _really_ don’t know what else to do with you guys. How many times do I need to ask you to pick up your stuff and take a shower every few days? We’re renting this house, remember? We can’t keep it looking like this, or we’ll have to pay out of our asses when we leave!”

Hoechlin gestured at them, sitting on the couch, surrounded by dirty clothes, potato chip bags and soda cans. Dylan was wearing a tank top and shorts, and Posey, always the exhibitionist, was only wearing boxer-briefs and a backwards cap. Since they had a week off from filming, both of them had gone a few days without showering or shaving and were sporting scruffy patches of hair on their faces.

“We’re sorry, bro,” Posey mumbled, half-paying attention. He didn’t even look away from the video game he and Dylan were playing. 

“Yeah… sor-yyyyy,” Dylan sarcastically chimed in.

“You don’t sound sorry enough, to me!” Hoechlin replied, rolling his eyes. “And you’re _still_ playing that damn game, even when I’m trying to talk to you. I’ve seriously had enough of this!”

Dylan replied in his typical smartass way.

“Well, you said we’d have to pay out of our asses. What are you gonna do, big guy? Spank us?” he grinned.

Hoechlin’s attitude softened. As irritated as he was, Dylan was a quick thinker, and could always make him laugh.

“I meant we’d have to pay the _landlord_ for any _repairs_. But maybe a spanking _would_ make you sorry,” he chuckled.

Posey immediately pressed ‘Pause’ on his controller, which surprised Hoechlin. Finally, _something_ other than video games, eating and working out seemed to catch his attention.

“Like, an _actual_ spanking?” Posey asked, his heart starting to beat faster.

Hoechlin thought for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. Would this be a good way to establish himself as the sort of ‘leader’ of the house? Since he’s a few years older, he already felt like he should be, just to keep everything on track, but he didn’t want Posey or Dylan to resent him or feel like they had to start hiding anything.

“Sure, if you’d accept it,” Hoechlin responded. His own pulse was quickening with excitement. “Have you ever _taken_ a spanking before?”

“No, but I’ve kind of thought about it,” Posey admitted. “Have you ever _given_ a spanking?”

“No, but I’ve always thought about it, too. Guess we’re in kind of the same boat,” Hoechlin said, blushing a bit.

Dylan had been sitting there, confused and squinting at both of them, not sure if he was _actually_ hearing this conversation. His eyes widened when Hoechlin suddenly turned to him.

“How about you, Dyl? Think you’d accept a spanking for your behavior, too?” he asked.

“Yeah, bro! Are you in this with me?” Posey excitedly questioned, fist-bumping his arm. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Dylan swallowed nervously, tilting his head from side to side until he made up his mind.

“Uh, well, okay. What have I got to lose?” he finally agreed with a smirk.

“You’d lose your clothes, to start with,” Hoechlin smirked back.

“Awesome!” Posey exclaimed, excitedly pulling his boxers down and off. He stood up and tossed them on the couch, then took off his hat and dropped it onto the floor. Hoechlin looked at him with a scowl and raised one of his thick eyebrows.

“Aren’t we in this situation because you can’t keep things _neat_ around here?” he questioned.

Posey grimaced, baring his teeth.

“Oops! Sorry, dude,” he responded shyly, bending down to pick up his hat. Hoechlin gave him a quick smack on his ass. He jumped up and grinned, then placed his hat on top of his boxers on the couch.

Posey was standing there, naked and proud, grabbing at his half-hard, hairy cock. As it grew in his hand, he pulled back the foreskin and then gave it a sideways slap.

Dylan snorted, and Hoechlin turned his attention to him.

“Your turn, Dylan. Get those clothes off,” he instructed.

Dylan had been a little less casual about full nudity around the house, up until that point. Even though Hoechlin and Posey were used to running around in various states of undress during filming, Dylan’s character, Stiles, didn’t have any shirtless scenes on the show. They had only actually seen him shirtless from behind. Even then, it was only a handful of times, when he was heading into the bathroom to shower.

Dylan stood up and hesitated, then slowly pulled his shirt up and off, revealing his lean, but toned, upper body.

Hoechlin and Posey took advantage of this rare opportunity to check Dylan out. 

“Damn, bro! Look at _this_!” Posey exclaimed, eagerly reaching out and tugging at a thick patch of black hair growing between Dylan’s pecs.

“It’s just my chest hair,” he shrugged, blushing.

“Looks awesome, man! Way more than I’m able to grow!” Posey commented. He ran his hand down Dylan’s chest, tracing the thick happy trail which spread down his stomach and disappeared into his shorts. Dylan giggled a little when Posey’s hand ran over his stomach, tickling him a bit.

“Let’s see the rest of you,” Posey prompted, pulling at the elastic by his happy trail.

Dylan’s eyes quickly darted back and forth between Hoechlin and Posey’s faces. Hoechlin gave him a nod, and he nervously hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, stepping out of them. When Dylan stood back up, he was fully naked, for the first time, in front of his roommates.

“Nice, bro! Keeping it natural down there like me!” Posey exclaimed. He reached down and tugged Dylan’s thick black bush, feeling a little bit of sweat rub off onto his hand. He held it up to his face, sniffing his fingers.

“Your sweat kinda smells awesome, bro. Is that weird?” Posey asked, slowly making his way back up Dylan’s body, sniffing the entire time. 

He guided Dylan’s arm up and saw the thick pit hair he grew, which was damp from sweat. He leaned in and inhaled the musk Dylan had worked up over the past few days. Some of the sweat got onto Posey's nose.

“No, it’s not really all that weird,” Dylan responded, starting to relax, and feeling less embarrassed to be naked. He felt an unusual sense of excitement from being complimented so openly by his friend. The few times he’d had any action with girls so far, they’d never taken the time to really admire or inspect his body.

He now felt a new level of confidence, and the urge to start exploring some things he’d been curious about.

“I kind of enjoy how I start smelling after a day or two,” Dylan admitted. “And I like how you smell, too. Especially when we’re on the couch together.”

“Then get _in_ here, dude!” Posey encouraged, eagerly holding his arms up behind his head, exposing his own wet, sweaty pit hair.

Dylan leaned forward, placing his face into Posey’s pit. Having permission to be so close was a bit overwhelming at first, but within a few seconds, he pushed his face as far as it would go, feeling Posey’s pit hair tickling his face.

“ _Fuck_ , bro! That feels so good…” Posey moaned. He lowered his other arm and placed his hand on the back of Dylan’s head, holding him in place.

Meanwhile Hoechlin had been standing there, oddly aroused by the sight of his two roommates exploring each other. He had a feeling there would be less video games being played over the next few days... He was still getting impatient, and cleared his throat. The two boys suddenly stopped and looked at him.

“I’m glad you’re getting closer with each other, but are you forgetting how we got to this point?” Hoechlin asked, raising his eyebrows at them.

“Oh, yeah,” Posey mumbled, looking at the floor. “Guess you have to, like, _spank_ us now, huh?”

“I do,” Hoechlin confirmed, nodding at the two of them. He pulled out one of the armless chairs by their table and sat down, his basketball shorts tightening and exposing his thick, hairy thighs. He then presented an important choice. “Which one of you wants to go first?”

Posey and Dylan looked at each other.

“I agreed to it first, so it should be me,” Posey volunteered.

“Get over here, then,” Hoechlin responded, patting his thigh. He grabbed Posey’s wrist and guided him down, across his lap. Posey’s cock was half-hard from the contact and he felt it pressing down on his own bulge. He placed his hand on Posey’s back, feeling the sheen of sweat he’d worked up. Then he ran his hand down to his ass, touching his sweaty cheeks and giving them a few light warm-up slaps. To his surprise, Posey totally relaxed himself over his lap.

“Dyl, come stand behind him and watch him take his spanking,” Hoechlin instructed, pointing at a spot on the floor by Posey’s feet.

Dylan walked across the room and stood behind Posey. From this angle, he had an unobstructed view of his exposed bubble-butt, and could see the thick black hair growing between his cheeks. He also took in the sight of Hoechlin’s powerful bicep, exposed nicely by the cutoff shirt he was wearing. Dylan started to realize Hoechlin’s arm was going to be able to deliver a _serious_ spanking.

Hoechlin raised his arm, cupped his hand slightly, then started slowly and methodically spanking Posey’s ass, making sure to target all areas evenly. Posey leaned into his touch after a few minutes, squirming slightly, but not really struggling or fighting the spanking. Hoechlin was impressed by the way he handled the pain.

Dylan stood there, almost hypnotized, watching Posey’s ass slowly turning red as Hoechlin held him in place. He nervously swallowed, confused. Why was he excited that he was only moments away from being the guy laying so intimately over Hoechlin’s lap?

After a few more minutes of spanking, Hoechlin decided he should give Dylan a turn, before he wore out either his arm or his stamina.

“Alright, time for Dylan to get his spanking,” Hoechlin announced, prompting Posey up onto his feet.

Dylan didn’t understand why, but just _hearing_ that phrase come out of Hoechlin’s mouth was enough to make his cock rise to attention.

Dylan looked Hoechlin in the eye, his face red and blushing, then stepped forward and bent down. Hoechlin grabbed his wrist and guided him across his lap the same way he did with Posey. This time, Dylan’s fully-hard cock caused Hoechlin to develop his own rock-hard erection.

Even though he was going through the same motions he’d put Posey through only minutes before, this felt somehow different and more intense; almost as if an electricity was sparking between the two of them. He placed his hand on Dylan’s sweaty back and felt Dylan shudder from his touch as his hand slid down slowly, finally coming to rest on his ass, squeezing it and giving him a few light slaps.

“Ready, Dyl?”

Dylan let out a breath and nodded, unable to speak.

Hoechlin raised his hand and began spanking him the same way he’d spanked Posey. Slowly and deliberately, his hand landing in a different spot each time, with purpose.

Dylan couldn’t handle spanking the same way Posey did, and after a few minutes, he started squirming and kicking his legs. Posey’s cock stiffened when he saw the thick dusting of sweaty black hair growing between his friend’s cheeks when they spread apart. He was slightly disappointed when Hoechlin hooked his leg up and over Dylan’s legs, closing his cheeks and pinning him in place.

“Just a few more minutes, Dyl,” Hoechlin reassured him. “You’re almost there.”

“Okay,” Dylan nodded, finally accepting his fate and relaxing over Hoechlin’s lap.

The spanking continued until Dylan couldn’t handle it any more and started moaning.

“Ohhh. I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I swear!” he apologized, tears forming in his eyes.

Hoechlin kept going for a few more seconds, then stopped. Dylan was relieved that it was over and allowed himself relax into the feeling of Hoechlin’s hand slowly rubbing his ass, then up and down his back.

“It’s okay, buddy. You did a good job,” he complimented him, as he guided him up to his feet.

“Yeah, man. You took that so well!” Posey encouraged, putting an arm around Dylan’s shoulders and pulling him in for a half-hug.

Dylan and Posey stood side-by-side in front of Hoechlin.

“Well? What did you guys think?” he asked them. "Are _you_ sorry, too?" he directed at Posey.

“I mean, I _am,_ but just spanking me with your hand doesn’t _hurt_ enough,” Posey admitted after a few seconds of silence.

Dylan quickly turned toward him with a confused look on his face, and Hoechlin raised an eyebrow, equally as confused.

“Okay…” Hoechlin started. “What do you think _would_ hurt enough?”

“I don’t know,” Posey mused. “Maybe a belt?”

“We could try that,” Hoechlin agreed.

“Seriously?” Posey asked, excitedly.

“Yeah, _seriously_? Why?” Dylan asked, glaring at his friend. All three of them started laughing.

“Just a few licks, so we can all discover what it’s like. Sound fair?” Hoechlin asked.

“Fine,” Dylan agreed, rolling his eyes. "I guess that's only fair."

“I’ll go grab your belt!” Posey exclaimed eagerly, running down the hall to Hoechlin’s room.

“Let’s clean some of the stuff off this couch,” Hoechlin suggested. He and Dylan picked up and threw away the potato chip bags, laundry and soda cans and the couch suddenly looked habitable again.

Posey returned with a thick leather belt from Hoechlin’s room. Hoechlin doubled it over and tried a few test-swings, the belt hissing through the air.

Posey looked eager, but Dylan looked a little apprehensive.

“Bend over the back of the couch,” Hoechlin gestured to Posey.

When Posey got into position, he stretched his arms forward, and his sweaty pits wiped against the fabric.

I didn’t think _that_ one through, Hoechlin thought, imagining how the couch will now smell when guests sit on it.

“Spread your legs a little,” he instructed. When Posey complied, his cheeks spread out and his hairy crack came into view again, the smell of his sweat and musk spreading into the room.

Hoechlin stood back and tried another test swing, then pulled back and swung the belt into Posey’s ass, as if he was trying to hit a home run.

“WHOAH! Dude! Whoah!” Posey yelled, jumping up and grabbing his ass.

“Too much?” Hoechlin questioned him, a concerned tone in his voice.

“Fuck! I mean, that hurts, bro! But at the same time, it’s so awesome!” Posey admitted.

“Do you want any more?” Hoechlin asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can stay in position like that on my own,” Posey confessed. “Maybe you could... tie me down somehow?”

“What would I use for that?” Hoechlin wondered, looking around.

“Hang on!” Posey said, running off to the room he shared with Dylan.

While Posey was gone, Hoechlin turned to Dylan.

“Why don’t _you_ bend over to try a lick of the belt?” he asked. 

Dylan hesitated, then lowered himself down into position, his pits adding their own layer of scent to the couch fabric. Hoechlin took aim and swung the belt hard, landing a solid lick across Dylan’s cheeks.

“SHIT!” he screeched, jumping up. “That hurts so much!”

“It will be an effective future punishment, huh?” Hoechlin grinned.

“Hell yeah, it would be punishment... I sure wouldn’t volunteer for it!” Dylan responded as Hoechlin chuckled.

Posey returned a few seconds later holding some rope and scissors.

“We used this when we were moving furniture in,” he explained. “Some of this should be enough to keep me in position.”

“Why was it in your room?” Hoechlin asked.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Posey said, blushing.

Hoechlin just shook his head, then cut off a length of rope, and wrapped it around Posey’s wrists, binding them together, then turned to Dylan.

“Go sit on the couch and hold his wrists. Help him stay down.” 

Dylan nodded and sat down on the couch. Posey bent over again and stretched out his hands toward Dylan, who gripped the rope tightly. 

“Ready?” Hoechlin asked.

“Yeah man! Let me have it!” Posey encouraged.

Hoechlin began delivering full swings of the belt across Posey’s ass every 10 seconds or so, turning it bright red. Dylan was startled at first, but quickly became aroused when Posey looked him in the eyes. It was impressive seeing him tough out the pain, clearly enjoying the adrenaline rush. 

“You okay?” he asked Posey.

“Yeah man! I feel awesome! Keep holding me!” he replied with a grin.

Hoechlin stopped for a second and took off his shirt, wiping some of the sweat from his body. He tossed it toward the couch and it landed on Posey’s head. Dylan lost it and couldn’t stop laughing. Soon Hoechlin joined in.

“Whoops! Sorry!” he apologized.

“No, man. That’s cool! Leave it on me!” Posey said enthusiastically.

Hoechlin grinned and looked at Dylan, who grinned back. He resumed whipping Posey’s ass with the belt, and after a few more licks, Posey started grunting and humping against the couch, smearing pre-cum all over it.

“Okay, okay, don’t do _that,_ ” Hoechlin interrupted, stopping the licks.

“Sorry, man. It just feels so good and I’m all horned up!” Posey replied. Dylan pulled Hoechlin’s sweaty t-shirt from Posey’s head, then he turned and glanced at Hoechlin. “Looks like you’re horned up there too, bro,” he pointed out, nodding toward the tenting bulge and wet spot in the front of Hoechlin’s shorts.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Dylan chimed in, pointing to his own leaking cock. “I dunno why, but all of this has even got _me_ hard!”

“You guys wanna do something about it together?” Posey offered. “Or would that be too gay?”

“It’s not ‘gay,’ it’s just ‘guy-on-guy’,” Hoechlin interjected. 

“What’s the difference?” Dylan asked.

“It’s when there are no girls around, and guys help each other get off. No strings attached,” he explained.

“Sounds like a good time to me,” Posey responded eagerly. “Untie my hands!”

Dylan unwrapped Posey’s wrists and they sat down on the couch. Hoechlin joined them and sat in the middle, stretching his arms out and pulling the two of them in closer.

Posey took the opportunity to turn and plant his face in Hoechlin’s pit. Dylan followed his lead on the other side.

“You guys really like pits, huh?” Hoechlin asked.

“Mmhmm!” were the two enthusiastic responses he received.

Not before long, sniffing turned into a little bit of licking, with Posey and Dylan pawing at their cocks.

“Why don’t you get these off too, man?” Posey asked, rubbing Hoechlin's bulge through his basketball shorts.

Hoechlin leaned up and pulled his shorts down to his ankles, kicking them off. Dylan’s mouth fell open when he saw Hoechlin’s swollen, leaking hairy cock come into view.

“Yeah, dude! You keep it natural like both of us do, too!” Posey commented. “Thought you might have trimmed the rest of your hair when you had to shave your chest when we were filming.”

“Look, I don’t want to shave, alright?” Hoechlin admitted. “Ever! I don’t. Anywhere!”

“Nothing wrong with being proud of your hair,” Dylan reassured him. Then he glanced over at Posey’s cock and noticed a white substance.

“What’s that stuff?” Dylan asked.

“If you aren’t circumcised, you get a thing called ‘smegma’ sometimes, and you’ve just gotta wash down there really well,” Posey explained, stroking his cock faster. Dylan and Hoechlin quickened their pace, too.

Hoechlin suddenly reached out on either side of himself and grabbed Dylan and Posey’s dicks, stroking them. Dylan and Posey both reached over and double-fisted Hoechlin’s cock. He started moaning, and within a few seconds, all three of them were shooting their loads, finally releasing the pent up excitement and frustration from the past hour’s activities.

Hoechlin snaps out of his daydream and back to reality, now noticing a moaning sound coming from the bedroom Dylan and Posey share. He sets his water bottle on the counter and walks down the hall, opening the door.

He’s greeted by the sight of naked Posey and Dylan, laying side-by-side on Posey’s bed, jerking each other off.

“Really, guys? Already? It’s only 9 AM!” Hoechlin rolls his eyes, frustrated. For the past few weeks, Dylan and Posey haven’t been able to keep their hands off of each other.

“Posey woke up with morning wood, and I thought I’d help him out,” Dylan explains. “Is that a crime all of a sudden?”

“I don’t care about that, but you could have helped him out _after_ cleaning this place up like I asked you to,” Hoechlin argues. “Remember what we agreed would happen if you guys didn’t help out around here when it’s your turn?”

Posey and Dylan look at each other, nervously.

“Yeah,” Posey admits. “We’d get spanked again.”

“That’s right,” Hoechlin confirms. “So since you haven’t done your part around here, I think I need to go get my belt, Dyl.”

“Oh come on. Not the belt!” Dylan whines.

“ _Yes_ , the belt,” Hoechlin confirms. “I know you don’t like it, so maybe it will actually teach you some responsibility. I’ll only give you 10 licks. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah, I trust you. I know I screwed up. You trusted me to clean the place up, and I didn’t do that. So I guess I deserve this,” Dylan admits.

“I’m proud of you for realizing that, Dyl,” Hoechlin smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Now go to my room and get my belt off of my dresser. Bring it back here.”

Dylan heads out of the room.

“Does this mean I get to take a spanking, too?” Posey asks with a grin.

“I think _not_ spanking you would be more of a punishment,” Hoechlin says, glaring at him.

“Oh come on, man! Can’t I get in on this action?” Posey begs.

Hoechlin thinks for a few moments, then has an idea.

“Sure you can, but not in the way you _want_ to,” he decides. “Sit at the top of the bed and stretch your arms out.”

Posey slides himself over into position, sitting against the headboard, and reaches out, grabbing the bedposts on either side of him. His sweaty pit hair is now on full display.

“You asked me a few weeks ago if we could explore bondage a little more, so this will be a _great_ opportunity for that,” Hoechlin taunts as he grabs some rope. He still hasn't wanted to ask why Posey keeps it in their room. Hoechlin ties both of Posey’s wrists, securing him in place at the head of the bed.

“Were you out on a run, man?” Posey asks, sniffing the air and noticing Hoechlin’s sweaty scent.

“I sure was,” he replies, lifting his arm and running his fingers through his own wet pit hair. The sight is enough to drive Posey wild.

“Awesome. Can I smell those, dude?” Posey asks.

“Nope,” Hoechlin says, matter-of-factly. “ _That_ can be your punishment.”

“Oh, come on, bro!” Posey complains, pulling against the ropes, frustrated he can’t move closer.

Dylan walks back into the room holding the belt, which interrupts Posey’s begging. He stops when he sees Posey sitting on the bed, tied to the headboard.

“Dylan, I want you laying on your stomach, between his legs. Wrap your arms around his waist,” Hoechlin instructs, spreading Posey’s legs a bit. He notices the bed sheets are soaked in sweat.

“It’s so hot in here. Why’d you guys turn your air conditioner off?” he asks.

“We were going to be cold with no clothes on,” Dylan explains as he climbs onto the bed. “We kind of like it hot.” 

“Bet you’ll want that air turned back on when I’m done roasting your ass!” Hoechlin retorts.

“Whatever,” Dylan mumbles as he lays face-down, shifting himself up towards Posey and wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. This forces him to be close enough that his face is directly in Posey’s crotch, with his nose buried deep in his thick, sweaty pubes. 

This is _definitely_ a new position for Posey, and the excitement is too much for him. His cock hardens and presses against Dylan’s chin.

“Oh, come _on._ Seriously? Now?” Dylan whines.

“Sorry, bro! This is _really_ fucking hot!” Posey argues. “And we didn’t get to finish earlier!”

“I’m okay with giving each other _handjobs_ , but I’m not sure I want to be giving you a _blowjob_ anytime soon,” Dylan complains, rolling his eyes. Hoechlin can’t help but laugh at the two of them bantering.

Hoechlin reaches behind Posey and ties Dylan’s wrists together, securing him in place. He pats Dylan’s back and slowly rubs between his shoulders.

“Comfortable?” Hoechlin asks.

“Oh, yeah. _Super_ comfortable,” Dylan sarcastically mumbles, trying to talk without Posey’s cock ending up in his mouth.

“Good!” Hoechlin replies with just as much sarcasm, giving Dylan a quick and unexpected slap on his ass.

“Whoah! Hey!” Dylan exclaims in surprise. “Why are you using your hand? I thought you said you were going to be using your BELLLLT!”

Dylan yells the last word of his sentence, completely caught off guard. Without any buildup or warning, Hoechlin had cracked the belt directly, and perfectly, across his ass. He wasn’t expecting the first lick so soon.

“How can your aim be _so perfect_ without even lining up your SWING?!” Dylan continues to argue, again yelling the last word as Hoechlin cracks the belt down upon his ass a second time.

“Golf and batting practice, buddy!” Hoechlin explains.

“Oww!” Dylan moans as a third lick bites into his left ass-cheek.

Hoechlin lashes the belt a fourth time, striking Dylan’s right cheek, evening out the redness.

“Seriously!” Dylan yells. “Do you _really_ have werewolf strength? Or maybe you’re super-human?”

Hoechlin laughs again.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind playing Superman someday,” he responds. “Like _that_ would ever happen, though.”

“Hey, you never know. Anything’s POSSIBLE!” Dylan yells, as the fifth lick lands across his ass. 

“Enough talking and mouthing-off, Dyl,” Hoechlin instructs. “Focus on these last five licks, and think about what you did to wind up in this position, okay?”

“Okay,” Dylan nods, getting serious.

Hoechlin has beads of sweat on his forehead, and sweat running down the sides of his torso from his pits. He runs his arm across his forehead and Posey’s cock hardens and twitches at the sight of his sweaty pit. His pre-cum coats the side of Dylan’s face.

“Ugh!” Dylan groans from the new sensation, as well as the anticipation of the rest of his punishment.

Posey feels Dylan tense up.

“You’ve got this, bro. I’m here for you,” he says, offering some encouragement.

“Thanks…” Dylan replies, un-enthusiastically. He braces for the final five licks, which Hoechlin lays on in quick succession, the belt cracking hard against his ass each time and leaving an intense sting.

“Ahhh!”

“Ohhh!”

“Owww!”

“Damn!!”

“O-KAYYYY!!!!”

Posey and Hoechlin both burst out laughing from Dylan’s final complaint.

“Man… you’ve gotta find a way to work that into the show somehow… yelling ‘OKAY’ like that,” Posey says when he catches his breath. “That was _hilarious_ , dude!”

“Thanks... I’m glad my pain is _so_ entertaining for you,” Dylan mumbles.

Hoechlin places his hand on Dylan’s ass and squeezes his red, sore cheeks.

“Ahhh-haaaa… Oowwww!” Dylan groans.

“I’m proud of you for stepping up and taking your punishment,” Hoechlin reassures him.

"Thanks," Dylan responds, feeling good that he's made amends with his roommates.

“I’m gonna leave you two here for 15 minutes to think about this situation while I shower, then you’re gonna go clean the place up, right Dyl?” Hoechlin asks.

“You got it, big guy!” Dylan answers.

“Wait! Don’t shower yet, man!” Posey begs, looking at Hoechlin’s pits again. “Can’t I just – "

“No! I told you... that’s _your_ punishment,” he glares, cutting off Posey’s question. He walks out, closing the door. Hoechlin goes to his room and looks at himself in the mirror, shirtless and sweaty, holding the belt.

Not bad, he thinks, admiring his powerful arms and hairy chest. After placing the belt on his dresser, he grabs some clean underwear and a towel, then heads down the hallway towards the bathroom. He stops to listen outside of Dylan and Posey’s door.

“Oh yeah, bro. Just like that… keep licking there,” he hears Posey moan from inside their bedroom. “Duuuuuuude!”

Hoechlin smiles and shakes his head. He knows he just made it a million times less likely that Posey and Dylan will remember to do their chores.

He has a feeling the three of them will have many more spanking experiences together over the next few months!

**Author's Note:**

> The "guy-on-guy" discussion was based on Tyler Hoechlin's response when he was acting in The Blind Date Project. The main character asked what type of porn he watches, and he responded "Guy-on-guy. Not gay! Guy-on-guy."
> 
> The shaving discussion is based on comments made by Tyler Hoechlin in the parody video "MTV After Hours 2012 Movie Awards."
> 
> The smegma discussion is based on Tyler Posey's comments during the Buzzfeed video "Celebs Answer Ridiculous Yahoo Answers Questions." 
> 
> There are also a few other "Teen Wolf"-related Easter egg lines thrown in, for those in the fandom.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing RPF fanfiction, and my first submission to AO3. Any comments are welcome (be gentle!).
> 
> This story was based off of ideas and discussion in the Sterek group chat on Tumblr. Special thanks to my friends there for encouragement! Hope you all liked what I came up with. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Flamingoboy


End file.
